Jessica Cruz
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon meeting a new Green Lantern who is replacing John Stewart; Meek ends up working with the replacement lantern to infiltrate the England criminal underworld in order to find a gangster who is in possession of some launch codes. Meanwhile; Motar tries to get his hands on the Chest of Demons, but is constantly stopped by Flim Flam.
1. Meeting Jessica Cruz

In the Watchtower cafeteria; Meek in his armor, but without his helmet walked over to a table with a tray that had a cheeseburger, some peas, and a brownie on it before sitting at the table.

He took a bite out of his burger.

He smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Meek.

Ben then sat down at the table with chili cheese fries, peas, and a brownie.

"Did you hear, John Stewart got transferred to another sector." said Ben.

"Yeah, good for him. It was about time the Guardians of the Universe. But the League wont be the same without a Green Lantern." said Meek.

"True, but I've heard some rumors about there being a new Green Lantern who just joined up and filled John's spot." said Ben.

Meek became shocked.

"You don't say huh, what's he or she like?" said Meek.

"Well, I have no idea, whoever it is, this new lantern will have some big shoes to fill." said Ben.

"_Meek Meerkat, report to the control deck __immediately_." a voice on the PA said.

"Well, that's me, better see what's going on." said Meek.

"Sure thing." said Ben.

Meek finished up all his food before walking off.

Later; he walked into the control deck to see Batman and Superman looking at him.

"You wanted to see me?" said Meek.

Superman and Batman nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure you're aware of how John Stewart got a transfer to another sector, meaning we lost a Green Lantern." said Batman.

Meek nodded.

"Yep." said Meek.

"Luckily, John Stewart arranged for a new Green Lantern to take his place." said Superman.

Then a door opened up and the three turned to it and saw Jessica Cruz (Justice League Vs the Fatal Five) in a Green Lantern outfit was on the other side.

"Meek Meerkat, meet Jessica Cruz, the new Green Lantern." said Batman.

Meek stared at the girl as she walked over to him.

"Nice to meet you Jessica." Meek said while extending a hand out.

Jessica looked at the hand before grabbing it and shaking it.

"Same here." Said Jessica.

"You two are to be working together for your next mission." said Superman.

Meek became shocked.

"Wait what?" He asked.

Mister Terrific who was also in the room pushed a button.

"Yeah, there are some criminals from the London criminal underworld who managed to get their hands on some launch codes that can launch every missile in every country, thereby creating another cold war." said Mister Terrific, "We did manage to get a picture of one of those criminals."

A picture of some guy in some very big shades and a diamond like suit appeared on the screen.

Meek became more shocked.

"That's the guy we're supposed to go after?" said Meek.

"Yeah that's right." said Superman.

"He looks like Elton John if he divorced his life partner and became straight." said Meek.

Batman just glared at Meek.

"And we have reasons to believe that he frequently hangs out at a tavern close to the Big Ben tower. You're mission is to head for London, infiltrate the criminal underworld, get whatever info you can about the launch codes, and get them back before anything could happen." said Batman.

Meek and Jessica looked at each other.

"Well I've got nothing better to do." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah and I could use the experience." She said.

The two turned to the three.

'When do we leave?" said Meek.

Later; the three were teleported to London.

Meek looked around.

"Hmm, the new king sure is making things better here." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Agreed." said Jessica.

"Now we just need to get into the criminal underground, and to do that, we'll need to dress the part." said Meek.

He pushed a button on his gauntlet, making his armor go into it, revealing his every day clothes.

"I'm already the part, how about you?" said Meek.

Jessica's Green Lantern outfit disappeared, revealing she was in a green hoodie, black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and green shoes.

Meek shook his head.

"We're going to need a new wardrobe." said Meek.

Later; the two were in a clothing store and Jessica was in a fitting room while Meek was outside.

Meek groaned.

"You've been in there for a while now, you ready?" said Meek.

Jessica came out of the fitting room, revealing she was dressed in a shirt with Rainbow Dash on it, the same blur jeans and green shoes on.

Meek shook his head.

"That doesn't look like a bad guy, that looks more like a transgender bronie." said Meek.

Jessica is mad.

"Wasn't trying to be mean, but criminals would never show interest in My Little Pony." said Meek.

Later; Jessica walked out of the fitting room in a green shirt, red pants, and black shoes.

Meek did some thinking.

"I don't know, it's not saying much to me. Does say a lot about this guy." Meek said before pulling out a picture of Shaggy.

Later; Jessica was now dressed up exactly like Meek.

"Okay now you're just dressing up as other people." said Meek.

Later; Jessica was in a leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans with cuts in them, and black shoes.

Meek nodded.

"Okay, that's good, but it's missing something." said Meek.

He looked around and picked up two stickers that looked like two scars before peeling them off and sticking them over one of Jessica's eyes.

The meerkat nodded.

"Now we're talking, you look the part of a very tough person." said Meek.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror.

She smirked.

"Yeah." She said. "Maybe I should have been dressed as Shego."

"Yeah probably." said Meek.

Seconds later Jessica was dressed in a Shego outfit.

"Good enough." said Meek.

"You think?" said Jessica.

"Of course." said Meek.

Later; the two walked out of the store and Meek was looking at a folder and some papers.

"According to this, the guy we're after is named Victor John, but he goes by the name Melton." said Meek.

Jessica became confused.

"Melton, what is that supposed to be?" said Jessica.

"A very cheesy nickname." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Okay." said Jessica.

"Born to a family of upper class citizens in this very city, unfortunately they abandoned him on the doorsteps of an orphanage due to not wanting to spend a ton of extra money on a third mouth to feed." said Meek.

Jessica became sad.

"I feel bad for him." She said and became mad, "His parents are monsters for doing that."

"Yeah, and Melton took his anger out on many of the orphans, from just harmless pranks to straight up dangerous ones that have made him end up in Juvenile Hall." said Meek.

Jessica became shocked.

"Yikes, and I'm the one who has a form of depression that makes me afraid of everything outside my apartment in Portland." said Jessica.

"Eventually before he turned 18, he became the gang leader to one of the most deadliest gang in London, the Crumpets." said Meek.

"That doesn't sound so scary." said Jessica.

"This one time, they forced an entire school of children to watch TV shows based off of comic books." said Meek.

"That's not so bad." said Jessica.

"Teen Titans." said Meek.

"Regular or go?" said Jessica.

"Go." said Meek, "Just not the movie."

Jessica nodded.

"I actually like that series." She said.

Meek looked at the file and became shocked.

"Oh wait, scratch that, he actually made them watch Barney and Friends." said Meek.

"That monster." said Jessica.

Meek put the folder into his jacket.

Jessica saw this.

"We got to head for that bar and check to see if this Melton guy does spend time there." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Good call." said Jessica.

The two walked off.


	2. Motar's Plan

In Motar's hideout; the robot was in an office doing some thinking.

"What to do, what to do?" said Motar.

He smirked.

"I got it, I'll see to it that Netflix cancels Jessica Jones." said Motar.

Then a beeping sound was heard from his phone.

"That just happened a while back." said a voice.

Moltar groaned.

"Ok I'll see to it that they cancel the Toy story 4 Movie." He said.

"Near completion." said the same voice.

Motar groaned.

"Seriously? Well then I'll just have to make sure that there won't be a John Wick 3." said Motar.

"He'll see to it that you die by way of multiple pencil stabbings." said the voice.

Motar gulped.

"I'll be dead either way." said Motar.

He did some thinking before smirking.

"I got it, I'll see to it that Clint Barton will take on a different heroic identity instead of Hawkeye in the upcoming Avengers movie." said Motar.

He then laughed.

"Uh, Clint will take on the identity of Ronin." said the phone voice.

Motar groaned.

"Seriously?" said Motar.

"Yeah, he had a sword in the first trailer for the film." said the voice.

Moltar groaned.

Just then his two ghost minions Bogel and Weerd came in with some soup.

"Here ya go boss some nice chicken and dumplings soup." saod Weerd.

"And some ice tea." Said Bogel.

Moltar looked at his two minions and smiled.

"Thanks you two I'm seriously glad I hired you two." Said Moltar.

He then sighed.

"But it sucks that most of my evil plans have involved Hollywood related stuff lately." said Motar.

"Why not just find the Chest of Demons?" said Weerd.

Motar became confused.

"The Chest Of Demons?" He asked.

"The Chest of Demons, a box that holds some of the most dangerous monsters to ever roam the earth." said Bogel.

"We tricked a human and a dog into opining it." Said Weerd.

Motar became shocked.

"Really?" said Motar.

"Yeah, but then it was sealed up again." said Bogel.

"Well 12 of them." said Weerd.

Moltar smirked and got up.

"TO THE SECRET LAB!" He shouted.

The three then appeared at the entry way to the secret lab.

"Pull the lever fools." said Motar.

Bogel then pulled the left lever and a ton of water fell on Motar.

"Whoops." Said Bogel. "We need to get the pipes fixed."

"Obviously." Weerd said before pulling the right lever, causing the wall to flip and the three to appear on the water roller coaster, but with no water on it.

The group groaned.

"Of course." said Motar, "That water came from this thing."

"Now what?" said Bogel.

"Wanna take the elevator?" Asked Weerd.

Later; the three were in an elevator as Weird Al music played.

"This is the best elevator music we could get?" said Motar.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Weerd.

"I'm just not all that fond of anyone who makes fun of other people's music." said Motar.

The elevator then opened up and the three walked out of it to the lab.

The villains then smirked.

"Okay, first off, where is the Chest of Demons?" said Motar.

"Tibet." said Bogel.

Motar is shocked.

"Seriously, it's in Asia?" said Motar.

The ghosts nodded.

Moltar smirked.

"We're going to Asia." He said and laughs.

Later; the two were on an airplane.

"Well this sucks, the pat down didn't help at all." said Motar.

"It wasn't that bad." said Weerd.

"Agreed." said Bogel.

"Easy for you two to say, you're ghosts. You could just go through walls and keep anyone from feeling you up by allowing the guard's hands to go through you." said Motar, "And you did that."

The two ghost minions nodded.

"We're not going to allow anyone to feel us up." said Weerd.

"Yeah, that's just an invasion of personal space." said Bogel.


	3. Melton

Back in London; Meek and Jessica were approaching a bar.

"This is the place." said Jessica.

"Yep, no doubt about it." said Meek.

"I think we should go to Big Ben later." Said Jessica.

"We do have business to do." said Meek.

The two approached the entrance to the bar where a huge buff guy was standing at.

"Welcome to the Bloody Spittoon, how tough are you?" said the guy.

Meek glared at the guy.

"How tough am I? I ate a bowl of nails for breakfast." said Meek.

The guard chuckled.

"Yeah so?" said the guard.

"Without any milk." said Meek.

The guard shrieked like a little girl.

"Go right in." said the guard.

Meek walked into the bar as Jessica followed, only to be stopped by the guard.

"Hold it, you need to tell me how tough you are." said the guard.

Jessica just glared at the guard.

Inside the bar; Meek was standing next to the entrance looking at a clock before a screaming sound was heard and Jessica entered the bar.

Meek was confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

Jessica did some thinking.

**Flashback**

The Mexican American/latina Green Lantern kicked the guard in the balls, making him scream before entering the bar.

**End Flashback**

Meek was shocked.

"Sheesh that's just low." said Meek.

"Have you seen these people?" asked Jessica.

Meek did some thinking.

"Can't argue with that logic." said Meek, "But still, you can't just go hitting guys in the balls."

The two walked over to the bar table and sat down as the bartender appeared.

"Welcome to the Bloody Spittoon, how can I help you today?" said the bartender.

Jessica was about to say something but her mouth was covered by Meek.

"Quiet, you got to speak the language." Meek said quietly.

He turned back to the bartender and smirked.

"Two mugs of your strongest whiskey, one for me, and one for me mate and sweetheart. We're supposed to meet a friend of ours here, goes by the name Melton." Meek said in a British accent.

The patrons in the bar gasped in shock and turned to the two.

The bartender stuttered a bit.

"I...never heard of him. Coming up." said the bartender.

He walked off as everyone resumed what they were doing.

"This is the place no doubt." Meek said in his own accent.

Jessica nodded.

"Yep." Jessica said before becoming confused, "But why'd you call me your mate and sweetheart?"

"Need to keep suspicion off of us." said Meek, "By the way, when the drinks come, dump them into a sink and act like you drank it, odds are they'll be drugged."

Jessica nodded.

"Good to know." said Jessica.

The barkeeper was whispering into someone's ear before the other person pulled out a bag with some type of powder and poured them into two mugs.

The barkeeper then grabbed a bottle of whiskey before pouring them into the two mugs.

He pushed the mugs over to Meek and Jessica.

"Here you are." said the barkeeper.

"Thanks." said Meek.

The barkeeper walked off.

"Play the part of drugged people." said Meek.

He and Jessica then poured their drinks into sinks that were on the other side of the table.

"Whoa, everything seems blurry." said Meek.

"You sure? Because I'm seeing pink elephants." said Jessica.

The two stood up groaning.

"Whoa, everything seems so green." said Meek.

He leaned over to Jessica.

"Pretend to pass out." said Meek.

"Got it." said Jessica.

The two then slumped onto the floor with their eyes closed.

Later; the two were in a moving van with blindfolds on before Meek pulled his up and tapped Jessica.

The Mexican/Latina girl removed her blindfold.

"Good acting." Meek whispered.

"I know." Jessica whispered, "Now where are we?"

"My best guess is we'll be meeting Melton real soon." Meek whispered.

Jessica looked at Meek.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You have no idea how many times this has happened to me before." Meek whispered, "Most of them, I was just faking being drugged in order to get the info I needed."

**Interview Gag**

First was Jessica.

"Wow, what a guy he is. Kind of makes me wonder what his life was like before." said Jessica.

Lastly was Meek.

"Yeah, I've faked many things; medical scares, drug overdoses, intoxication's, and even playing dead." said Meek, "I'm that awesome."

**End Interview Gag**

The van then stopped.

"Blindfolds on, keep acting drugged." said Meek.

The two slipped their blindfolds back on.

"Let's hope it works." Said Jessica.

The back of the van doors opened up before two thugs grabbed the two and walked into a warehouse.

The two heroes were pushed to the ground before their blind folds were removed.

"Turn out the lights dude, it's very bright." said Jessica.

Then Melton appeared in the room and looked at the two.

"So, you two claim to be friends of mine huh?" said Melton.

Meek and Jessica shook their heads.

Melton groaned.

"Every time someone claims to be a friend of mine, this happens. Person gets drugged, bring them over here, ask them otherwise, and then this." said Melton.

He then smirked.

"But anyways, we've got open spots in my gang all the time." said Melton.

Jessica and Meek nodded.

"Well that's convenient." said Meek.

"Yep." said Jessica.

"Just out of curiosity, how cruel are you two?" said Melton.

Meek chuckled.

"How cruel am I? I put a red sock in a pile of one of my friends white clothes once." said Meek.

**Flashback**

In a laundromat; Shawn was sitting next to a washing machine before a dinging sound was heard.

"Oh finally." said Shawn.

He stood up and opened the machine before becoming shocked.

"What the?" said Shawn.

He pulled out some underwear which was pink.

He then pulled out a red sock.

"Okay, who did this?" said Shawn.

Outside the laundromat; Meek chuckled.

**End Flashback**

"Sheesh, that's just disturbing." said Melton.

He turned to Jessica.

"And you, how cruel?" said Melton.

Jessica was doing some thinking.

"Well...I-"She said before Meek covered her mouth.

"Why she did one of the worst things imaginable. She stole a blind kids dog and walked through the men's locker room pretending to be blind a couple months back. That's how we both met, since that day, we've been inseparable." said Meek.

Jessica looked at Meek with a weird look.

"Stealing a Blind kid's dog?" asked Melton and became mad. "That's too evil even for me. I may be evil but even I wouldn't do that."

Melton then chuckled.

"But the whole entering the men's locker room thing I like. That's awesome." said Melton, "You're both in."

Jessica leaned over to Meek.

"Stealing a blind kids dog?" Jessica whispered.

"What, I needed a good story. Besides, I'm not to proud that I came up with that blind kid idea myself." Meek whispered.

**Interview Gag**

"I've got my limits." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Jessica sighed.

"You're a weird one, you know that right?" said Jessica.

"I know." said Meek.

He then grinned.

"But at least we'll be able to find out everything about this guy." said Meek.

Jessica sighed.

"Hope we do find some stuff." said Jessica.


	4. Flim Flam

Back with Motar, Weerd, and Bogel; the two were exiting an airport.

"Well that flight sucked." said Motar.

His two ghost minions looked at him.

"It wasn't that bad." said Bogel.

"We watched nothing but episodes of Mystery Science Theater 3000." said Motar, "Those airline assholes make us watch nothing but a TV show about a human and three robots who poke fun of cheesy movies, and they call me evil?"

"To be fair that WereWolf episode was crazy." Said Weerd.

"Don't even get me started on that episode, I'm still upset by the whole thing with Godzilla Vs Megalon." said Motar.

He then looked around the place.

"Well this is a nice change of scenery." said Motar.

He smelled the air.

"It's nice to get out of the lair once in a while." He said, "Now, where is the Chest of Demons?"

The ghosts did some thinking.

"We have no idea." said Weerd.

"Yep, last we heard it was placed someplace that no one would be able to find it." said Bogel.

Moltar looked at his two ghost minions.

"Why did I even hire you two again?" He asked.

"Because you fired the other minions because of their incompetence." Said Weerd.

Motar did some thinking.

"Alright, I'll give you that." said Motar.

Bogel looked around and saw something suspicious before pulling out a pair of binoculars and looking through them.

He saw Flim Flam walking on a sidewalk.

"Hey, I think that's one of the mortals we tricked into opening up the chest in the first place." said Bogel.

"Yeah but he's changed." Said Weerd.

Motar became confused.

"You know that guy?" said Motar.

The two ghosts nodded.

"He helped those meddling kids and two dogs trap 12 of the ghosts." They Explained.

Motar scoffed.

"He can't be that much trouble." said Motar.

"He was a professional con artist when he was younger." said Bogel.

"Right." said Motar.

He looked on at Flim Flam.

"He must know where the Chest of Demons is." said Motar.

He then smirked.

"Boys get your disguises we are gonna kidnapped him." Said Motar.

But the ghosts just ran off.

Motar groaned.

"Cowards." said Motar.

**Interview Gag**

"Good help is so hard to find these days." said Motar.

**End Interview Gag**

Motar walked over behind Flim Flam.

"Okay, better open up shop." said Flim Flam.

He went to his business and unlocked the door before slamming the door open on Motar's face.

Flim Flam entered the building before closing the door.

Motar groaned before falling on the ground.

"This May be harder then I thought." He said.

Later; Motar placed a pie on the door step before knocking on the door and walking off.

Flim Flam opened the door before looking around in confusion.

He looked down and saw the pie before sighing.

"Seriously? That's the oldest trick in the book." said Flim Flam.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh look at that, someone left a pie out on my doorstep. Wonder who it could be. I better bring it in my humble abode." said Flim Flam.

Moltar groaned.

**Interview Gag**

First was Flim Flam.

"Yeah I'm not falling for that." said Flim Flam.

Lastly was Motar who chuckled.

"This'll be awesome, take out the kid, and hopefully find out where the Chest of Demons is." said Motar.

He laughed.

**End Interview Gag**

Flim Flam just placed the pie on a counter in his kitchen before pulling out a pie similar to it.

Flim Flam smirked.

"Easy." said Flim Flam.

Outside; Motar had his head to the door and was listening to Flim Flam.

"Mmm, oh yeah, this pie is good." said Flim Flam.

Motar grinned.

"Yes, yes, eat it all up." said Motar, "Once that thing reaches his lower intestine, he'll be dead."

He started chuckling, only for the pie he had to be dropped on his head before a huge explosion happened.

Bogel and Weerd who were far away at a hot dog stand saw this and became shocked.

"GOOD GOD!" yelled Bogel.

"That kid just killed Motar over a little new age management." said Weerd.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" A Voice shouted.

The two ghosts saw Motar falling from the sky and he groaned.

He stood up and dusted himself.

"That son of a bitch, he used my explosive pie and tried to kill me over new age management." said Motar.

"That's what we just said." said Bogel.

"New plan." said Motar.

Later; he had a cannon aimed at the front door before tying some string to the cannon.

"When this door opens; that kid will be in for a nasty surprise." said Motar.

He snuck away while snickering.

But them Flim Flam came out through a window before turning the cannon towards Motar and walked back into his house.

Flim Flam smirked.

"This'll be fun." said FLim Flam.

The con artist then opened the door before the cannon fired at Motar before a ball hit him, taking an arm off.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Motar.

Later; Motar was building a robot that looked like a hot woman.

"Oh yeah, no one will be able to resist this thing. Especially since it's loaded with dynamite." said Motar.

He then laughed.

But then a robot that looked like a woman walked by which Motar noticed.

He grabbed the bot.

"Oh my darling, you should have known that you'd be in love with a successful villain." said Motar.

Flim Flam who was controlling the robot chuckled.

"Fight fire with fire." said Flim Flam.

He pushed a button, causing the one bot to explode.

Motar grinned.

"Ohh spicy." He said.

But then his other bot exploded as well.

'What a two timer I am." said Motar.

He then fainted.

Then his ghosts appeared and saw their passed out boss.

"This is going to be a long day." said Bogel.


	5. Finding Evidence

Back in London; Melton was waling around with Meek and Jessica.

"Now we're a very secret organization, in fact, so secret that not many people know about it, not even any of the world governments." said Melton.

Meek leaned over to Jessica.

"Luckily, we're not part of any of them." Meek whispered.

Jessica chuckled.

"Yep." Jessica whispered.

Meek turned to Melton.

"So anyways, anything you did recently?" said Meek.

"Yeah." said Jessica.

Melton chuckled.

"Well if you must know, I did acquire some government launch codes." said Melton.

The JL members nodded.

"Nice." said Meek.

Jessica smiled.

"Very." said Jessica.

The villain laughed.

"Yeah, I even know where the missile is being stored." said Melton.

The two heroes looked at each other.

They winked to each other before turning back to Melton.

"Mind if we see the missile?" said Meek.

Melton did some thinking.

"I don't see why not." said Melton.

Later; the three appeared in a room and were looking at a missile that had a round top on it.

"Here it is." said Melton.

Meek became confused.

"Uh, why does it have a round top?" said Meek.

"Payload." said Melton.

"Shouldn't missiles have a pointy tip?" said Meek.

Melton looked at Meek.

"Yeah, but the payload is much better. I'm not Sasha Cohen Baron." said Melton, "Have you seen the Dictator?"

"Wish I didn't." said Meek.

"Same here." said Jessica.

"Agreed." Said Melton, "Well, I've got business to do, so go do whatever."

He walked off.

Meek and Jessica looked at the missile before the meerkat pulled out his smartphone and started taking pictures of the missile.

Jessica saw this.

"What're you doing?" said Jessica.

"Getting evidence." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"I'll go see if Melton is doing something else." She said.

"Be careful." said Meek, "If anything goes wrong, I'll call for backup."

Jessica walked off.

With Melton he was online and looking for tickets for Captain Marvel and Shazam.

"Hmm, better find a way to get these things without paying for them." said Melton.

He then laughed.

"Ah who am I kidding I'll pay they are worth it." He said.

Jessica then appeared and started spying on everything.

Melton then pulled out a piece of papers with numbers on it.

"If I don't get paid millions in an hour, I'll launch the missile." said Melton.

He walked out of his room and passed a green suit of armor.

The man became confused before looking at the suit of armor.

"Eh it's probably nothing." said Melton.

He walked off.

Then the suit of armor disappeared, revealing that it was created by Jessica's Green Lantern ring and that she was inside of it.

She smiled and sighed.

"Whoa that was intense. I've got to get those codes before the missile is launched." said Jessica.

She ran off.

With Meek; he finished taking photos before sending them to Batman.

He heard some footsteps before hiding behind some crates.

Melton then appeared and looked at the bomb.

"My beauty, you will be the pinnacle to my success." said Melton.

He chuckled before walking off.

Meek emerged from the crates as Jessica appeared.

Meek smirked.

"How much did you get?" said Meek.

"A good look at the launch codes." said Jessica.

She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing numbers down before showing it to Meek.

"Wow, you must have a photographic memory." said Meek.

"It's a whole thing." said Jessica.

Meek nodded and lifted his left sleeve up, revealing his gauntlet.

"Time to suit up." said Meek.

He slammed down on the star icon on his gauntlet before his armor appeared.

Jessica held her hand with the ring up before her Green Lantern outfit appeared on her, followed by the Green Lantern logo appearing over her right eye.

"Alright." said Jessica.

Meek looked at Jessica's right eye.

Jessica saw this.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that you have the Green Lantern logo on your eye reminds me of a friend of mine who keeps his left eye covered." said Meek.

"Who?" said Jessica.

"A meerkat named Rock, secret agent of sorts." said Meek.

He then pulled out his phone and managed to find a photo of Rock before showing it to Jessica.

Jessica scoffed.

"What's with the eye?" She asked.

Meek then swiped the photo away, revealing another photo or Rock, but with his left eye exposed.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jessica screamed.

"Yep, it's a goner." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

Jessica was freaked out.

"What the hell is with that?" said Jessica.

**End Interview Gag**

"He's very self centered about that thing. Brings back tons of memories about his first mission and betrayal." said Meek.

"What happened anyways?" said Jessica.

"Something to do with trusting a corrupt mentor and having to kill him." said Meek, "He doesn't like talking about it."

"Right." said Jessica.

Just then footsteps are heard.

"Someone's coming." said Meek.

The two flew off as Melton appeared.

He looked around.

"Seems to quiet in here." said Melton.

Then Meek and Jessica crashed through a wall, shocking the villain.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MELTON!" yelled Meek.

"What the hell is this?" said Melton, "Who are you guys?"

"We're with the Justice League, I'm Green Lantern and this is Bounty Hunter." said Jessica.

Melton became confused.

"You're the Green Lantern?" said Melton.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah that's right." said Jessica.

"What happened to the black guy?" said Melton.

"WHOA RACIST!" shouted Bounty Hunter.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Green Lantern.

Melton groaned.

"Come on, I didn't even say the N word." said Melton.

"Yeah but you called someone by the color of the skin." Said Bounty Hunter.

"Yeah." Said Green Lantern.

Melton realized they were right.

"Logic." said Melton.

Bounty Hunter then fired a repulsor ray at Melton, knocking him into a wall.

The armored meerkat approached Melton and pulled out the piece of paper with the launch codes before putting them in his gauntlet.

"You won't be able to launch those missiles now." said Bounty Hunter.

Melton chuckled.

"I don't need a ton of missiles to get my point across, just one." said Metlon.

He reached for a lever and pulled it down as an alarm went off and Bounty Hunter and Green Lantern looked up to see a door opening up.

"That fiend, he had a backup plan the whole time." said Bounty Hunter.

"That's right, I already had the launch codes typed in. Prepare to enjoy the next Cold War." said Melton.

He pushed a button and the missile flew into the air.

"We've got to stop that missile, but we can't let Melton escape." said Green Lantern.

But then an arrow appeared before a net emerged from it and trapped Melton in it.

Green Arrow then appeared.

"You don't have to." said Green Arrow.

Bounty Hunter is mad.

"SHOW OFF!" He shouted.

"Whatever, just stop that missile." said Green Arrow.

Bounty Hunter nodded.

"Got it." the armored meerkat said.

He and Green Lantern flew off.

Melton chuckled.

"You haven't won, the missile won't be stopped." said Melton.

Then Batman appeared and glared at the gangster.

Melton shrieked in shock.

He then smirked.

"Martha." He said.

Batman just punched Melton across the face, knocking him out.

"I'm not going through that again." said Batman.


	6. The Chest of Demons is Fake

Back in Tibet; Flim Flam exited his shop.

"Well, time to do some of my own shopping." said Flim Flam.

He closed the door and placed a CLOSED sign on the door before locking it and walking off.

Unknown to him Motar smirked.

"Perfect timing." said Motar.

He approached the building.

"Once I get that chest, I'll be able to unleash all the ghosts within." said Motar.

He then laughed.

"IT'S BRILLIANT!" yelled Motar.

Then a ton of snow fell on top of him.

Then a hand stuck out of the snow pile.

"BRILLIANT!" yelled Motar.

With Flim Flam he was walking around town when something caught his eye.

It was Bogel and Weerd and they were waiting for someone.

He became shocked.

"Weerd and Bogel." said Flim Flam.

He hid behind a trash can without them noticing.

"Where's the boss?" asked Bogel.

"I have no idea Bogel he said he was gonna get that chest of Demons." Said Weerd.

Flim Flam became shocked.

"The Chest of Demons?" siad Flim Flam, "So that bot guy I keep backfiring on is their boss."

"BOGEL WEERD!" shouted Moltar's Voice.

The ghosts turned to see Motar with the Chest of Demons in his hands.

"Boss." said Bogel.

"We leave now." said Motar.

The villains chuckled before walking off.

Flim Flam shrugged it off.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry to much." said Flim Flam.

Later; the three were in Motar's hideout looking at the Chest of Demons.

"At last, the Chest of Demons is mine." said Motar.

The ghosts laughed.

"Now, for the moment of truth." said Motar.

He grabbed the chest and opened it up, but became shocked.

"What the?" said Motar.

He saw a piece of paper and pulled it out of the chest.

"Gotcha?" said Motar.

The three villains became confused.

"What's all that about?" said Weerd.

"I think we were tricked." said Bogel.

Motar became shocked.

"We've been fooled?" said Motar.

"Guess so." said Weerd.

"Then where's the real chest?" said Motar.

With Flim Flam he was on a date and was holding the real chest of Demons and his girlfriend who looks like Velma saw this.

"What a bunch of buffoons." Flim Flam thought.

His date was confused.

"What's with the chest?" said the girl.

"Oh nothing, just a little something I keep around as a memento." said Flim Flam.

His date nodded.

"Okay, but have you ever thought about opening it up?" said the girl.

"Some things are better left unopened." said Flim Flam.


	7. Stopping the Missile

Back with Bounty Hunter and Green Lantern; the two were flying towards the missile.

They then reached the missile before grabbing hold of it.

"Magnetize." said Bounty Hunter.

His hands and knees then attached to the missile.

"Come on." said Bounty Hunter.

He and Green Lantern started climbing up the missile as the ring started flashing which the Lantern noticed.

"Oh boy." said Green Lantern.

Then her Green Lantern outfit disappeared, rendering her in her regular clothes and powerless before falling down screaming.

Bounty Hunter looked down.

"JESSICA!" yelled Bounty Hunter.

He held his right arm down before firing a grappling wire down to Jessica which then wrapped around her before pulling the girl up to him.

"Don't worry, I got you." said Bounty Hunter.

He climbed over Jessica.

"I can't do this, my battery is back in my apartment." said Jessica.

"Don't worry, I got this. Switch arc reactor power to Green Lantern battery power cell." said Bounty Hunter.

His arc reactor then changed from it's regular white color to green colored.

Jessica noticed it.

"You've got a Green Lantern battery?" said Jessica.

"Artificial Green Lantern battery, it'll charge up your ring, but you'll only have about ten minutes before it runs out." said Bounty Hunter.

Jessica nodded and placed her ring over the arc reactor.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light." said Jessica.

Then the arc reactor started glowing before Jessica's Green Lantern outfit appeared again.

Bounty Hunter climbed off of Green Lantern before the two resumed climbing the missile before reaching the top.

"You push, I pull." said Bounty Hunter.

Jessica nodded.

"Got it." said Green Lantern.

She then climbed over to the other end before flying off and creating a huge hand from her ring which then grabbed the missile.

She started pulling as Bounty Hunter started pushing.

The two reached outer space before letting go of the missile which then flew off.

They flew towards each other and looked on at the missile as Bounty Hunter pulled out a communicator device.

"Is Melton captured?" said Bounty Hunter.

"_Yeah, we captured him, the missile he launched?_"Green Arrow's voice said.

"Redirected." said Bounty Hunter.

"_Where to_?" said Batman's voice.

Bounty Hunter and Green Lantern did some thinking.

On Planet Zeenu; Dorkus was sitting outside his house on a lawn chair.

"Now this is the way to spend a good afternoon." said Dorkus.

Just then the Missile came and exploded destroying his house and garden and clothes.

The alien became mad.

"MY HOUSE, GARDEN, AND CLOTHES!" yelled Dorkus.

Back over Earth.

"Does it really matter?" said Bounty Hunter.

"_Guess not._" Batman's voice said.

"Okay, see you soon." said Bounty Hunter.

He turned off his communicator as the Green Lantern ring started flashing.

"Looks like the time for this artificial stuff is almost up." said Green Lantern.

She then sighed.

"Better head home and charge up." said Green Lantern.

She then flew off as Bounty Hunter followed.

With Batman; he smiled.

"Not bad for the new Green Lantern." said Batman.

"Seems like John made a good choice to having another human lantern take his place." said Green Arrow.

"Yeah, but was it worth it?" said a handcuffed Melton.

Batman punched the gangster across the face, knocking him out.


	8. Jessica's Offer

In a random apartment; Meek out of his armor was sitting in a bedroom as Jessica with her Green Lantern outfit gone was looking through a closet.

She then walked out with a Green Lantern lantern.

"Here we are." said Jessica.

She gave the lantern to Meek before putting her lantern ring hand on the lantern which then glowed.

"That should do it." said Jessica she grabbed the lantern and put it back in her closet.

Meek nodded.

"The way things should be." said Meek.

He looked around the apartment.

"Hmm, sure beats my place." said Meek.

"How so?" asked Jessica.

"My bedroom only fits my bed and closet." said Meek, "Everything else is a bathroom that shares space with a kitchen, and a living room that's not all that good."

Jessica nodded and smiled.

"I know how about you move in with me?" She asked, "I could use a roommate."

Meek did some thinking.

"Hold on a second." said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and did some texting.

Jessica noticed it.

"Who're you texting?" said Jessica.

"Girlfriend, wondering if she'll be upset if I share an apartment with a Justice League member I just met who just so happens to be the first human and female Green Lantern." said Meek.

Jessica became shocked.

"You got a girlfriend?" said Jessica.

"Yep." said Meek.

He finished his message which said 'You wouldn't mind if I move into an apartment with another girl now would you? Just to let you know, she's in her twenties, the new Green Lantern who's replacing John Stewart, and she offered that I move in with her as she's lonely' before pushing send.

Just then a texted appeared and it said: "Nah I completely understand."

Meek put his phone away.

"She's cool with it." said Meek.

Jessica smiled.

"Cool and the room is much bigger." She said.

"Alright." said Meek.

Meanwhile with Flim Flam; he was walking into Vincent Van Ghoul's castle with the Chest of Demons.

"What a close call that was." said Flim Flam.

Just then a Voice is heard.

"What was?" asked a familiar voice.

Flim Flam turned to see Vincent Van Ghoul.

"The fact that someone nearly got their hands on the Chest of Demons." said Flim Flam.

Vincent nodded.

"I see." said Vincent.

He then smiled.

"But at least you left a fake chest." said Vincent.

Flim Flam chuckled.

"You know me, always conning people no matter what." said Flim Flam.

Vincent laughed.

"That's my boy." He said.

"We're not related." said Flim Flam.


End file.
